Third Chance
by Julbie
Summary: Nuthin' but fluff. Older ficlet. Set after "The Gift." Major S/B and some S/X friendship.


Ê  
Third Chance   
  
Buffy and Xander are standing outside Spike's crypt. Buffy is full of unspent energy and seems very nervous. She's swinging her arms and bouncing around. She accidentally bumps into Xander.  
  
BUFFY Sorry.  
  
XANDER Are you sure you're okay? You're all hyper.  
  
BUFFY I just want to get this over with.   
  
XANDER Look you don't have to do this right now. You can just go and I'll explain that you were starting to get tired. He doesn't really need to see you. He trusts Dawn.  
  
BUFFY I know he trusts her, that's why she's in there softening the blow for me. But don't you think it'd be kind of harsh to just not be here after all this?  
  
XANDER So what? It's Spike.  
  
BUFFY Xander.  
  
XANDER Alright. I'll be good.   
  
BUFFY I know for a fact that you like him more than you used to. Willow says you guys bonded over some crappy movies while I was... gone.  
  
XANDER So, we both have excellent taste. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give him a kidney or anything. Not that he would need a kidney, being a vampire. I mean, he might WANT one of my kidneys...  
  
BUFFY Already got the point.   
  
XANDER Right. So what's taking so long? All she's gotta do is say, "Hey, Spike, Buffy's not dead."  
  
BUFFY Do you think this is chicken of me? I mean to have her do it for me? I just... I don't want to freak him out. I'm tired of freaking everyone out. The everyone freaking out has grown tiresome.   
  
XANDER It's not chicken. It's actually really considerate of you. 'Course I don't know why he's getting such the special treatment. No one gave me a Buffy buffer. I nearly crapped my pants when I saw you.  
  
BUFFY I'm sorry.   
  
XANDER Oh, hey, I'm just kidding. That wasn't your fault, you know that.   
  
BUFFY Yeah, but the look on everyone's face... I don't want to see that look on Spike's face. I don't think I can deal with emotional Spike right now.  
  
XANDER Understandable.  
  
BUFFY (psyching herself up) Okay, so this is gonna be good. Dawn will break the news. I'll go say hi... and everything will be back to normal again. Very... back to normal. Right?  
  
Before Xander can answer there is a noise from the crypt and Buffy jumps, grabbing Xander for support. The door opens and Dawn emerges, her eyes red from crying.  
  
DAWN I think he's ready to see you.  
  
BUFFY You think? (sighing) Is he... freaked?  
  
DAWN Kinda big time.   
  
BUFFY Great.  
  
DAWN I really think it'll help if he sees you.  
  
Buffy looks at Xander who shrugs.   
  
XANDER It's up to you, Buff. I could come in with you--  
  
BUFFY No. I'm ready. Take Dawn home.  
  
XANDER Why don't we just wait here? I don't think it's a great idea to leave you completely alone with him right now.  
  
BUFFY Why not, Xander?  
  
Xander thinks about it, but has no answer.  
  
BUFFY Even you know he'd never hurt me.   
  
Xander searches Buffy's eyes, then sighs and nods.  
  
XANDER Come on Dawnster, we'll get a movie on the way home. Assuming it hasn't been snatched off the shelf already, I'm thinking it's about time for another screening of "Battlefield Earth."  
  
DAWN Oh, God. Can't I pick the movie this time?   
  
XANDER Hey man, Battlefield Earth is a masterpiece. There is no other movie more entertainingly bad. (movie voice) "You'll never get leverage on me you crap-lousy rat-brain! Blow the dome!"  
  
DAWN Sounds riveting. But I still vote for something a little less hilariously crappy and more actually good. Like... something with Ben or Matt in it.  
  
XANDER (patronizing) We'll talk about on the way.   
  
They start to leave but Buffy reaches for Dawn's hand.  
  
BUFFY Dawn. Wait. Thank you... for doing this.   
  
DAWN It was a good idea. I explained it the best I could. But I don't think he'll really believe it until he sees you. Just... go easy on him, okay? I mean, we were all pretty messed up when you were gone, but he was kinda... lost.  
  
BUFFY I know. It's gonna be fine now, though. I'll see you back at Xander's in a bit.  
  
Dawn hugs her sister and turns to follow Xander out of the graveyard. Buffy turns back to the crypt.  
  
BUFFY Gonna be fine... I hope.  
  
She enters the crypt.   
  
***  
  
Spike is sitting on his sarcophagus with his head down. He senses her but does not look up. She walks slowly around to face him.  
  
BUFFY Spike?  
  
He jumps a little at the sound of her voice, but still doesn't look up.   
  
BUFFY Look at me.  
  
There is a long, quiet pause.  
  
SPIKE I can't.  
  
Buffy walks over to him slowly and puts her hands on Spike's thighs. He inhales sharply and she can feel him shaking as he slowly covers her hands with his. His eyes move up her arm to her shoulder, and then finally, her face. He barely looks her in the eye before letting out a shuddering sob and putting his head down again. Buffy moves between his legs and pulls him close to her, wrapping her arms around him and letting him cry softly on her shoulder.  
  
BUFFY It's okay. It's gonna be okay now.   
  
SPIKE Buffy, I...  
  
Spike pulls away to look at her, preparing to tell everything that he's been feeling, but when his eyes meet hers, all he can say is:  
  
SPIKE ...Hi.  
  
BUFFY (laughing with tears in her eyes) Hi.  
  
SPIKE It's really you.   
  
BUFFY Yeah, it is.  
  
SPIKE I... I can't think of anything to say.  
  
BUFFY That's okay. I get that a lot.  
  
SPIKE I didn't really believe her. I thought maybe she was trying to make me feel better with the robot. But it's really you. I can hear your heartbeat.   
  
BUFFY You can?  
  
SPIKE Yeah.   
  
Very slowly, Spike puts his hand over Buffy's heart. It starts to beat faster the moment he touches her. Spike seems surprised. Their eyes meet.  
  
BUFFY Did you miss me?  
  
Spike just gazes at her. Buffy shakes her head and steps away from him.  
  
BUFFY I'm sorry. I don't even know why I asked that question, that was--  
  
SPIKE Yes. I did.   
  
BUFFY Wanna know something funny?  
  
SPIKE Okay.  
  
BUFFY I missed you too.  
  
Spike doesn't know how to respond. Buffy starts playing with her hands, nervously folding and unfolding them.  
  
BUFFY And... I keep telling everybody that I want things to go back to the way they were before all this happened, but... there's one thing I think I can improve on.  
  
Spike is unable to move. He watches as Buffy steps toward him again, takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly on the lips. At first, the improbability of it almost keeps him from accepting it, but her lips are so warm, so soft. He circles his arms around her and returns her kiss. She moans into his mouth and he feels a shudder go through her. She's here. She's in my arms. She's kissing me. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy.  
  
When she pulls away, they are both a little dazed and out of breath. Buffy takes Spike's hands in hers. After a pause to collect her thoughts, she says:  
  
BUFFY I got a second chance. Actually, it's a third chance. And I don't want to mess it up by being someone who's afraid of what she wants.  
  
Buffy looks squarely into Spike's eyes.  
  
BUFFY And I want you.  
  
Complete shock from Spike, but after a few moments of searching her eyes, a big, shy, goofy grin slides across his face.  
  
SPIKE You see... I knew that. I just... knew it.  
  
BUFFY Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up.  
  
SPIKE Don't be mad. I just mean--  
  
She puts her hand on his cheek.  
  
BUFFY Hey. I know what you mean. And I'm not mad. I just... feel like talking less, right now. Know what I mean?  
  
She raises her eyebrows at Spike and he's so surprised by her that he laughs out loud.   
  
SPIKE Wow. When you make a decision you really make a decision huh?  
  
BUFFY I'm sorry. Am I overwhelming you? I didn't think I was gonna say any of this, but now that I have, and it's all out there, I'm kinda anxious to... move forward. But if I'm freaking you out I totally understand.  
  
Buffy starts to move away but Spike grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to him, crushing her mouth with his and kissing her senseless. When he pulls away, he has to steady her on her feet before letting her go.  
  
SPIKE I may be a bit overwhelmed, but I'm not an idiot.  
  
Buffy gradually regains focus, and then, for the very first time since Spike has known her, she smiles at him. A happy, warm smile, just for him. Now he really is overwhelmed.  
  
SPIKE I love you.  
  
Spike immediately winces at his own outburst. He avoids her eyes.  
  
SPIKE Alright, so maybe I am an idiot. Sorry.  
  
BUFFY Look at me.  
  
He forces himself to obey. When their eyes meet, Buffy starts to unbutton her blouse very slowly. As she does this, she takes a couple of steps backward, never taking her eyes off of Spike.  
  
BUFFY Come and love me over here.  
  
Absolute and pure desire surges through him. He can't believe what is happening. He follows Buffy as though he's in a trance. Buffy drops her blouse and reaches for him. Spike takes her hand and she yanks him into a deep, scorching kiss. Her hands slip inside his jacket, pushing it over his shoulders and off his body. As she starts to tug at his shirt, Spike slides his strong hands around Buffy's waist and pulls, pressing her into him. She breaks the kiss and cries out when he does this. He uses the opportunity to kiss her neck and collar bone. Running her fingers through his blonde hair, she whispers his name, causing him to groan against her skin. Completely immersed in one another, they sink to the floor.  
  
And here's where you use your imagination.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Yes, that's right. I said two hours.   
  
Buffy and Spike lay on his jacket on the cold floor of the crypt. Buffy's head is on Spike's bare chest and he is stroking her hair absently.   
  
BUFFY I love you.  
  
Spike freezes. Buffy props herself up on her elbow to look at him.  
  
SPIKE You don't have to say that.   
  
BUFFY I know. And I wasn't going to. But it's true. And you should know that.  
  
Spike squints at her.  
  
SPIKE Are you sure you're Buffy Summers? Buffy Anne Summers? Of Sunnydale?   
  
BUFFY (laughing) I'm pretty sure. Actually, this is the most I've felt like myself since I've been back. I mean... (she looks down at herself) ... new situation, but still me. That's one of the great things you do for me.  
  
SPIKE What?  
  
BUFFY You make me feel like myself. I can be myself around you because you know everything there is to know about me.  
  
SPIKE (grinning and stretching) Well. I do now.  
  
BUFFY (slaps his chest) No, I don't mean that, dumbass. I mean even before this. You've always been able to really... see me.  
  
Spike sits up on his elbow and Buffy lays back down on the floor, looking up at him.  
  
SPIKE So, you love me?  
  
BUFFY Yep.  
  
SPIKE And this isn't some post-resurrection episode you're having that will end when you come to your senses and realize I'm no good for you?  
  
BUFFY Oh, I already know you're no good for me.  
  
Buffy reaches up and rubs a bit of her lip gloss off of Spike's chin. He gently takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
SPIKE I'll just have to prove you wrong then.  
  
Buffy smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her. Then, he presses his forehead against hers and whispers:  
  
SPIKE I love you.  
  
BUFFY I love you too, Spike.  
  
Spike takes a deep breath and tries to fight the tears that are stinging his eyes. He has never been this happy before, not even when he was human. He kisses Buffy once more, clears his throat and props himself up on his elbow again.  
  
SPIKE So, you wanna go on a date now, or something?  
  
After a brief pause, Buffy bursts out laughing. Spike laughs softly along with her, enjoying the sight of her. As her laughter wanes, Buffy gets an idea.  
  
BUFFY Actually... Oh... no. We probably missed it.  
  
SPIKE What?   
  
BUFFY Well, Xander was renting some awful movie about people with rat brains blowing a dome or something.  
  
SPIKE He rented Battlefield Earth without me? That wanker!  
  
BUFFY Oh God. I think I'm worried about this.  
  
SPIKE Worried about what?  
  
BUFFY You and Xander fell in love while I was away, didn't you?  
  
SPIKE (laughing) No. Shut up! It just turns out he's not half the imbecile I thought he was. He likes Monty Python and appreciates the subtle genius of the movie Con Air. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna give him a kidney or anything. Not that I could, being a vampire, but--  
  
BUFFY Oh No!  
  
Buffy covers her face and laughs. Spike looks at her, puzzled.  
  
SPIKE What?  
  
Buffy continues to laugh.  
  
SPIKE Hey! What's so funny?  
  
Spike leans in close and Buffy throws her arms around him, pulls him down to the floor with her, then rolls on top of him and showers his face with little kisses.  
  
SPIKE Okay. I don't get it, but I like it.  
  
Buffy looks down at him with happy tears in her eyes.  
  
BUFFY Everything really is going to be okay, isn't it?  
  
SPIKE It already is.  
  
THE END  
  
Ê  
  
© 2001 Death-Marked Love 


End file.
